


Paean

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tá, só odeio esses bichos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paean

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html). As palavras usadas para o promt foram: primavera, hematita e pombo.

(2003)  
  
Sentamos em um dos banquinhos na frente do lago. Ele observava uma família de patinhos com atenção, eu me sentia prestes a vomitar meu estômago para fora.  
  
E tem esses pombos, bichinhos atrevidos e nojentos que não valem nada. Dezenas deles, nas bordas do lago disputando comida com os patos, atormentando com voos rasantes, empurrando os gansos em busca de milho e pão, e te encarando de volta se você resolve olhar um deles por curiosidade.  
  
Odeio pombos, odeio com todas as forças. E quando um deles resolveu tirar satisfação sobre o porque de eu ficar encarando enquanto ele comia, me encolhi no banco.  
  
"Tá tudo bem?"  
  
"Tá, só odeio esses bichos."  
  
Ergui o pé na direção da pomba, e ela só pulou para o lado contrário.  
  
Ele me abraçou e se ajeitou mais perto de mim. Encostou o queixo dele na minha testa e eu só olhando o pombo, como quem diz "tenta me enfrentar agora, papudo."  
  
O pombo me entendeu, mediu o Lu e constatou que não era páreo para a gente. Saiu voando atrás de outra pessoa para atormentar.  
  
Olhei a mão dele no meu ombro. Depois olhei o lago. A mão de novo. Os patos nadando tranquilos com seus patinhos. Os dedos compridos dele segurando meu ombro, o anel preto no dedo médio refletia o sol, os dedos ainda com restos do esmalte preto.  
  
"Não sabia que você tinha medo de pombos."  
  
"Vá a merda."  
  
"Só se você for na frente."  
  
Apertou meu ombro e beijou meus cabelos. O enjoo passou.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Paean** : pode se referir a Asclepius, filho de Apolo e deus grego da medicina. Paean significa "aquele que cura". O lago onde eles estão sentados tem um templo em homenagem à Asclepius.


End file.
